


Hardwood, Heat And Handiwork

by Cerdic519



Series: Bewhipped! [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Blow Jobs, Caring Dean, Cock Rings, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fourth of July, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Handcuffs, Homophobia, Hugs, Impala, Kissing, LARPing, M/M, Massage, Mechanic Dean, Neighbors, Panty Kink, Professor Castiel, Rough Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Stressed Castiel, Sub Dean, Texas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July in a year of fluff, families, friends and the sort of full-force love and devotion in which professor Castiel has mechanic Dean totally bewhipped. In a month that starts with Dean definitely not on his back, Kevin Tran opens a window at precisely the wrong time and ends up being a cockblock. Dean gets hit on at the garage, has to give up Baby and discovers the 'joys' of the remote-controlled cock-ring (God Bless America!). Cas has to deal with whiny students and a huggy bear of a husband, and he shocks Dean with a low-down and colorful suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday 1st July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwilightDeLucca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/gifts), [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> The second six story sets are each dedicated to people who have been supportive in this and other stories of mine. This one is dedicated to majestic_duck and TwilightDeLucca.

Definitely the best husband ever. Cas had not only applied lots of the healing ointment the night before, but had then insisted on Dean taking him repeatedly before bedtime, the mechanic collapsing exhausted into the bed once they were finally done and falling asleep almost immediately. Which Cas must have planned; he'd have known that Dean might roll over in the night and the pain in his backside would have woken him.

Yup, best husband ever!

Even if Dean did have to spend most of Sunday not lying or sitting down, his butt still red and glowing despite the healing ointment his husband had applied, and a happy feeling thrumming through his skin that was kept going by frequent blow-jobs and jerkings-off throughout the day. Which Cas made even hotter by doing every hour, on the hour!

Cas left him only once, to slip down to town to get Mrs. Tran a huge box of chocolates as a thank-you. He went out whilst Dean was asleep, leaving him a note in case he woke up, but only the sound of the door opening to readmit him caused Dean to come back from the Land of Nod. He was still reading the note when Cas came in, looking embarrassed.

“What's wrong?” Dean asked.

“Mrs. Tran said that she hoped I was appreciative of your efforts”, he admitted. “Then she said the facts she hadn't seen you all day yesterday and that our bedroom curtains stayed shut, well, they kind of suggested I was.”

“She should join the police with skills like that”, Dean muttered. “A pity those god awful Menzies didn't come round. Would've been good for you to be talking to them with me moaning in the background.”

“Dean!”

“Sorry.”

“You will be”, Cas smirked, checking his watch. “I have something to help your backside cool down a bit.”

Dean turned onto his front and grinned. His life was pretty damn.....

“Aiiieeeee!”

How the fuck had Cas smuggled an ice-cube into the goddam bedroom?


	2. Monday 2nd July

Like all sensible drivers, Dean kept a foot-pump in his car for re-inflating his tires. Except in his case, it served a second purpose. One connected with the rubber ring he kept in the compartment under his seat. 

Today, he really, really needed that ring! Even with all that ointment and Cas easing off yesterday evening, Dean was still deliciously sore, and he relished every ache and pain even if he hoped desperately Bobby would allow him to work in the office today, rather than the garage. The guys weren't dumb, and they knew every time Dean came in moving gingerly what the most likely cause was. Just as they knew not to ask for any details!

It seemed his luck was in, because Bobby had a full complement of mechanics and wanted Dean to start sorting out some of their more difficult suppliers, who seemed to think that the business should pay them regardless of whether they actually supplied the parts asked of them. Yeah, by lunchtime Dean was actually thinking he was gonna get through the day, no problems. 

Which just showed, really. 

Cas sent him a text at the start of his lunch-break, and Dean opened it as he sat with the other guys, eating his lunch. It was a picture of a certain soft toy, and a message 'Bumble says hi!'. Dean smiled goofily.

“Totally owned”, Benny muttered.

“Shaddup!” Dean bit back. 

His phone bleeped, indicating the arrival of a second text, and he opened it. The next moment, he leaped to his feet, only narrowly managing to catch his lunch although he dropped the phone. Apparently Cas had taken a picture of his husband's butt after their activities on Saturday.

The guys all looked at Dean, and then at his phone lying (thank you God) face down on the floor.

“Son, you have no idea how much we really don't wanna know”, Bobby said flatly.


	3. Tuesday 3rd July

Charlie was going to be spending several days working on some highly-secure computer project somewhere she wouldn't even be allowed to take her phone in. She told Dean this as she reminded him that Thursday was the next Random Surprise Your Cute Husband Because You're Such A Perfect Partner Day (her choice of titles needed work, he thought wryly). He mulled over several options and wondered if he should factor in tomorrow's celebrations in some way. Bobby didn't like closing the garage at any time, but it was always run on a skeleton staff on days like tomorrow, and this year it was Dean's turn not to be in. Of course no-one had to come in, but it was Bobby, so.

Cas had had a particularly stressful day at college, and when he came home he immediately stripped off and asked Dean for a massage, which his husband was only too happy to provide. 

“This new spelling test is stressing out all my students”, the professor grumbled as he lay between his husband's legs. “A bit higher, please.”

Dean obliged, earning himself a satisfied grunt. “What new test?” he asked.

“The State of Texas apparently thinks that its students should be able to master basic spelling”, Cas explained. “It's not that hard – shut up, Dean! - I've checked, and kids three years younger are expected to be able to do the same. But today's text generation seems to think spelling is some sort of optional extra!”

“You tell 'em, grandpa!” Dean quipped. Cas grunted at him.

“”You don't have to fail essays which might be perfectly good, but are totally unreadable because no-one down the education food chain has ever actually insisted to little Johnny that it might be an idea to learn English”, he groused. “And you can talk.”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, I was thinking of later this evening, when I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to manage words.”

Lo and behold, for Dean it really was that hard. Goddamit!


	4. Wednesday 4th July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Independence Day! Yay!

There was a community center on Londinium Road, the main road into the estate, and today they were hosting a Fourth of July Party. Since the college was closed for the day, Cas and Dean had decided to go along and show their faces. 

“I wonder why Mr. Bradley's not here”, Cas mused as they circulated (or rather Cas circulated; Dean kept trying to slip back and snaffle more of those delicious mini-sausages on the food table). “It's not as if he doesn't have the time.”

“Maybe it's because he's English”, Dean suggested. 

“He changed his normal English flag for an American one today”, Cas said obstinately. “I saw it as we drove past.”

“I wondered that too”, Mrs. Benfield said. She was the driving force behind things like this, the sort of woman every neighborhood both needs and is just a little afraid of. “I gave Angus invitations for everyone in your road and everyone else is here except the Trans, who I know went to Linda's sister's house.”

“I just need to use the restroom”, Cas whispered to his husband.

+~+~+

Cas was gone for about twenty minutes (and a similar number of mini-sausages), which had Dean worried until he turned up with their English neighbor in tow. The mechanic felt the all-too-predictable surge of jealousy, before faking a welcome that earned him a knowing look from a pair of blue eyes. 

“You were jealous”, Cas teased, once they were alone.

“Was not!” Dean protested.

“I guessed out dear neighbor 'forgot' to give Mr. Bradley his invitation, so I popped back and invited him myself”, Cas grinned. “And I tipped Mrs. Benfield the wink about how some people can't be trusted. Plus, look on the bright side.”

“What bright side?” Dean asked.

“When we get home, you can work out all that jealousy in the bedroom!”

And now he was rock hard bang in the middle of a Fourth of July party. Even those delicious mini-sausages weren't worth that sort of torture! Goddam!

“One snigger”, Dean muttered crossly, “and I won't be putting out tonight.”

“Not even if I let you take off the panties I'm wearing?” Cas grinned, flicking his belt just enough for his husband to see a flash of pink lace.

Goddamit!


	5. Thursday 5th July

Even if Dean hadn't been planning something for today, he would have had to have gotten Cas something after last night. The panties had turned out to be pink rimmed around the top, but mainly red, white and blue, with a large star..... yeah, there. Dean would never view the flag the same way.....

“Dean?”

Hell no! He plastered on a fake smile and turned round.

“Andrea”, he beamed. “I didn't know you shopped here?”

Her eyes went down automatically to what he was holding, a large red and yellow scented candle. It was the sort of thing Dean wouldn't be seen dead buying, except it was part of his evening surprise for Cas. That and the bath bomb in his basket. And the bottle of massage oil. And the giant-sized tube of flavored lube. With the label to the top. Thanks, God!

“I'm guessing all this is for that husband of yours”, she grinned. 

“Yeah.” Dean stared at the floor, willing a huge hole to appear so he could jump into it..

“Yes, can't see you coming in here for yourself”, she said. “He is one lucky man, having you. Benny never buys....uh, stuff for me except for Christmas or birthdays.”

“Well, it's exam season”, Dean said dismissively, “so he's kinda stressed. I'd, uh, better go.”

“Good luck!” she called after his retreating (fleeing) figure.

+~+~+

When they did have the bathroom done over summer, they were having one of those huge old-time bath-tubs with the clawed feet, so Dean could easily sit behind his soaking husband. He had waited until after dinner – home-made burgers, Cas' favorite – before revealing his surprise, and his husband had sobbed gently into his chest for a good few minutes at his thoughtfulness. Now Cas was relaxing in the sickly-sweet smelling waters, and Dean was having to do contortions to give him a massage. Though from the happy moans it was eliciting, it was definitely worth it.

“I'm so lucky to have you, Dean”, Cas whispered.

“Right back 'atcha, baby”, Dean whispered back, and continued to reduce his happy husband to a softly purring pile of goo. Because that was his job, after all.


	6. Friday 6th July

Of course, it just had to be the case that every single one of his co-workers, Bobby included, was there when Dean drove the pimpmobile into the garage that morning. His boss looked at him in surprise.

“Cas said that the brakes were giving him trouble”, Dean said off-handedly. “I took it for a drive out last night, and I'm pretty sure that it's the brake fluid line.”

“And how's Cas getting to and from college?” Ash asked. “You drop him off on the way in?”

“Course not!” Dean scoffed. “Risk Cas' life in this death-trap? No, I let him borrow Baby.”

He only slowly became aware of the very pointed silence that that remark had engendered. He stared round sharply at all his co-workers, who were all very visibly trying (and all very visibly failing) to suppress smirks.

“Shaddup!” he scowled. Bastards, the lot of them!

+~+~+

Thankfully it was indeed just a blockage in one of the lines, which Dean was able to clear in barely a minute once he'd located it. And despite the teasing, he really appreciated that Bobby didn't comment when he spent a good hour checking the pile of crap for anything else that was wrong with it, apart from it needing to be crushed so it could never rise again. Preferably with Dean operating the crusher.

His wonderful husband even sent him a picture of Baby at college, reassuring him that he was taking good care of her. And if that made Dean go a little mushy inside, well, no-one knew. Or if they did, they wisely refrained from commenting on it to a mechanic wielding a large wrench and a larger scowl!

+~+~+

Dean did get a reward for all his efforts, it should be said. He parked the pimpmobile next to Baby in the garage that evening, looked across – and saw Cas lying naked on the wooden bench, prepped and legs raised ready!

Guy was probably gonna kill him some day, he thought as he fumbled his own clothes off. But what a way to go!


	7. Saturday 7th July

Dean had known from the minute he had stepped into Charlie's and Dorothy's new pad the other week that there would be a conversation like this. Castiel had enthused about the hardwood floors they already had, and were painted a pale green to match the rest of the kitchen.

Painted hardwood. Dean Winchester loved his husband and nothing anyone could say or do would ever change that, but there were limits!

“I must say”, Cas suddenly said as they were sat at the kitchen table that morning, “that I really liked Charlie's colored hardwood floor?”

Dean winced as if his husband had just sworn, something Cas usually only did when they were doing what they had just finished doing. There was a pleasant ache in his butt as he shifted in his chair.

“”Blasphemy”, he muttered. “I did want dark wood, but I'm not sure if that wouldn't make the place too dark, what with the windows in here.”

“We could get a light floor and have it tinted?” Cas offered, browsing his laptop. “I saw this the other day as a kitchen rug. What do you think?”

Dean stared at the screen in horror.

“Cas”, he said slowly, “it's pink!”

It was only when he caught his husband's expression that he realized he might just be in trouble. Cas had that look that suggested (stated) that Dean was going to do whatever he asked, come what may.

“Cas!” Dean pleaded. “Not pink. Please?”

His husband promptly collapsed into a fit of laughter. Dean pouted.

“You're so cute when you look all pouty and start begging.”

“Don't beg!” Dean scowled.

Cas was suddenly very close.

“Bet I can make you!” he growled.

Yup, the weekend was off to a good start. And Dean was so glad he'd ordered in some of his special ointment. He was gonna need it!


	8. Sunday 8th July

Ever since Dean had repaired the boy's scooter (or whatever they called it nowadays), he'd had a nodding acquaintance with Archie Menzies, even if he still thought the boy's parents were dicks. Neither he nor Cas really liked the boy's sister much either; she was 'a bloody snob' (quote: Linda Tran), and clearly looked down on them. Which was why the scene before them was more than pleasant.

Dean had yielded to his husband's requests (including a morning blow-job) to clean out the garage that day, as it seemed to be filling up with crap of one sort or another. Honestly, was someone creeping in during the day and just dumping their crap in the place? They were done by five, and Cas suggested going out for burgers as a reward for his hard-working and wonderful husband, who most definitely did not ask for that as a reward for the second blow-job he had given him on Baby. Though he may have hinted just a bit.

Hey, just because it looked like begging didn't mean it actually was begging!

They were standing in line and waiting for their order when Dean spotted them. He nudged Cas, and his husband followed his eyeline to a booth, where Eulalia Menzies was sat eating a burger. That in itself might not have been unusual, but sat across from her was a boy who was two or three years older, complete with an ear-ring so large it was surprising his head was still upright, and a black studded biker jacket. Probably not the sort of dining partner her parents would have approved of.

“Don't!” Cas warned. “That would be cruel.”

“We could walk by on the way out and say hello?” Dean suggested. “Just being a good neighbor, you know.”

“You mean terrify the girl that we might tell her parents”, Cas corrected.

Dean blushed. However, the decision was taken out of his hand when the serving-girl yelled “Winchester!” as if they weren't standing five feet away from her, and their neighbor's daughter looked up and immediately flushed bright red.

He may have been a bad person, but Dean was a polite bad person. He waved energetically before Cas could stop him. And even better, Cas then took him home and made him pay for that! Double score!


	9. Monday 9th July

Cas' text nearly missed him. Dean was changing out of his overalls when he got it, and damn if it didn't make him hard right there by the lockers. Fortunately the heatwave currently sitting bang over this part of Texas meant that he had been sweating profusely all day, so hopefully it didn't show. He would just have to hold his coat a bit lower, that was all.

Arriving home before Cas, he would usually shower and then stay naked for his wonderful husband. However, on hot days like today Cas' fetish for Dean's manly smell went into overdrive, and he had asked Dean to work out a bit once he came home, so his scent was even stronger. Then again he would have done so much more for his Cas.

(He guessed he could have suggested to Cas that he might try being bare-chested at work when the obnoxious Amara DeNoir next had her car in, but he knew full well that such an act would have resulted in him very quickly joining the late Fluffy in their back garden!).

Dean barely had time to get back downstairs before he heard the pimpmobile pulling into the garage, and the sound of his eager husband running into the kitchen and then the living-room, where Dean lay naked and ready on the couch. It amused him just a bit that Cas, who was normally so cool and collected, had trouble getting his clothes off when he was eager like this, and his husband nearly fell over before he too was naked and almost falling into Dean's grasp, snuggling into his sweaty husband.

“You're such a weirdo!” Dean teased, ruffling the permanently unruly hair. “If your students could see you now....”

“They'd be bloody jealous!” Cas retorted, pulling himself up and nuzzling Dean's neck. “Mine!”

“All yours, Cas”, Dean promised, relaxing into the couch and pulling his happy husband on top of him, sighing in deep satisfaction. “Only yours.” 

Cas growled his satisfaction, and Dean cudd... held him even closer.


	10. Tuesday 10th July

The hot weather was set to continue all week, but at least it meant more work for the garage. Even if some people were surprised that their cars didn't always cope well with high temperatures.

“No wonder this moron's piece of crap packed up”, Dean said testily. “A 1.5 engine, yet he's got a full-sized entertainment center plugged in for his fellow passengers. He just needs a bigger car.”

“A Chevy '67 Impala?” Benny suggested with a grin.

“Don't think he's got enough taste for that”, Dean retorted. “Anyone who's dumb enough to leave a Taylor Swift CD in their vehicle deserves everything people are gonna think about them!”

“Ash says you can get her music on cassettes as well, some place on the Net”, Benny teased.

“If I find any in my car, Ash will know exactly where I'll be shoving them!” Dean said forcefully.

+~+~+

It was only when Dean sat down to lunch that he realized he'd picked up Cas' lunch instead. Since he drew the line at eating anything with salad in it and he knew Cas took his own lunch an hour after him, he decided to drive down to the college and change them over.

“You're bloody impossible!” Benny muttered when he walked back into the garage, grinning like the cat that had got the cream.

“What?” Dean asked.

Benny pointed to the Texas-sized hickey that was on Dean's neck. A hickey that had not been there that morning. Dean grinned.

“What can I say?” he shrugged. “I'm irresistible!”

“More like bloody insatiable!”

“Hey! Just 'cause I went to Cas' room and we.....”

Apparently someone had set the radio up with a remote, because it suddenly came on full blast without anyone touching it. Dean smirked.


	11. Wednesday 11th July

“A student complained about me today.”

Dean froze, and stopped stroking his husband's bedhead.

“Do I need to call in Charlie and get them to back off?” he asked worriedly. Cas shook his head.

“I don't think so”, he said. “I know they don't want to be in a hot classroom, especially in this weather, but Raphael Finnemore said that they should be given less work because of the heat. Their exams start tomorrow, and they are all a bit of a mess.”

“He sounds lazy”, Dean said, stretching himself and pulled his husband on top of him. Cas sighed contentedly.

“The Literature exam is hard”, he admitted, “especially as this one is sight unseen. Half their marks in the subject depend on it; the other half are already set from an essay that they handed in last month about a book of their own choosing.”

“Good preparation for life”, Dean said stoutly. “Being an adult is full of surprises. They should expect that sort of thing.”

He only slowly became aware that Cas was looking at him pointedly.

“What?” he asked.

“Talking of surprises”, Cas grinned, “I stopped by our favorite little shop in town and purchased some new handcuffs. Leather ones with silk lining.”

Dean whimpered. But it was a happy whimper, in anticipation of what was to come. 

Him, hopefully.

+~+~+

Yup, him. God, he was one lucky bastard. He just needed to remember to wear long sleeves tomorrow, or he'd be getting even more eye-rolls than usual from the guys.


	12. Thursday 12th July

“I had to see Principal Moseley about Raphael”, Cas sighed that evening. Dean looked up from his empty plate.

“What?” he asked stupidly. Cas' new leather handcuffs had been great, but Dean had woken this morning feeling totally shattered, even when Cas had insisted that he lie back and let his husband apply the healing balm to his marks. The result had been that, impressively given the state of his body, he had had orgasm number whatever and almost been late to work as a result. Cas chuckled.

“We had the Literature paper today”, he reminded Dean. “Mr. Finnemore just wrote two lines about how the choice of book, Little Women, demeans females, and as such wasn't worthy of his commenting on it.”

“He's trying to pull a fast one”, Dean observed. “I bet he's thinking that the college won't pick on him because he's black, or some crap. Why did you need to involve Missouri?”

Cas sighed.

“Exams always get second-marked by another professor”, he said, “and I wanted her clued in as to what he was trying. I think you're right; he is exceptionally lazy, and probably thinks this is a clever way of getting a free ride.”

“Throw him to Missouri” Dean said unsympathetically. “He deserves it!”

He was suddenly aware where Cas' hand had got to. 

“And what do you deserve, Dean Winchester?”

Somehow, Dean managed to find the words despite the vice-like grip on Little Dean.

“I deserve the perfect husband”, he managed. “But I got that already.”

Cas smiled, and the grip loosened. Dean relaxed – until Cas promptly re-tightened it and proceeded to jerk him off in under a minute! Hot damn!


	13. Friday 13th July

Why did this goddam year have so many Friday the thirteenths, Dean groused to himself as he drove the garage's truck back that afternoon? And why did almost every one of them have to get at him?

The day had started out still hot, although the warm spell was thankfully beginning to tail off a bit. Not, unfortunately, before the garage got a call out to some guy who'd broken down on the Dublin road. Dean had been processing invoices in the front office, and as everyone else was busy he had offered to go.

When would he learn? 'Derek' was a suited businessman driving a Jaguar of all things, and when Dean parked behind him and walked up to him, he gave him a disdainful look that set the mechanic's teeth on edge. And to cap it all the cause of the breakdown was obvious; the guy had clearly not filled his coolant for ages, and it was close to empty. No wonder the poor car had overheated!

Dean may or may not have checked several other things in the engine that, quite possibly, didn't really need checking. But with 'Derek' breathing down his neck all the time and whining about how late this would make him, he wasn't inclined to rush. Finally the man drove off in a cloud of dust, considerably poorer than he would have been had he exhibited any manners.

Dean phoned Bobby and asked if they wanted him to pick burgers up for anyone whilst he was out, taking the opportunity to vent about idiots in foreign cars. He then found he had a text from Cas, asking how he was. He vented some more, then set off for the burger place.

He was just leaving there when he had a text from Cas asking where he was. When he replied, a second text came almost at once, with an image attached. Unthinking, he opened it. Apparently Cas was wearing the black-and-yellow panties that his husband had gotten him as a joke because they were 'bee-themed'. Dean had to pull over and, ahem, take care of things. Damn sexy husband! 

And Dean wouldn't change him for all the world!


	14. Saturday 14th July

“Dean! Put that phone down at once!”

“Shaddup, Charlie, let him at it. He's texting our resident genius.”

“They're probably just sexting!” 

Dean looked up at her and smirked. 

“Cas says to send a small party around to attack them from the marsh on the quarter-hour”, he grinned. “If we synchronize our watches, we can hit them with our main force just as they turn to deal with them.”

“That husband of yours is a genius, handmaiden”, Charlie said, putting her crown right for the umpteenth time that day. “Why isn't he actually here?”

“Sprained ankle.”

“How did he do that?” she asked, concerned.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she made her 'stifled vomit' face.

“You answer that, and I'm demoting you to scullery-maid again!”

“He actually tripped over one of the borders whilst he was watering the garden in the semi-dark last night”, Dean said. “Nerd!”

“That nerd is our master strategy expert”, Benny muttered. “Thank god it wasn't your usual reason!”

Dean smirked into his LARPing costume. Yeah, Cas had sprained his ankle in their garden the night before, because he'd been worried about their flowers not getting enough water, what with all the dry weather recently. But Dean had proven more than able to take his mind off the pain afterwards.

“You two are gross!” Charlie said. “Right minions, synchronize your hour-glasses and I need some volunteers!”

+~+~+

“So you won?” Cas asked later.

Dean scowls. Charlie, the cow, must have texted ahead, because he had arrived home to find his husband waiting for him in the garage, wearing a general's cap to show his new rank. Just the cap, nothing else. And he had not been wearing it on his head. 

Dean just had time to utter up a silent prayer that the Menzies were away for the whole day – some religious do up in Dallas, apparently - before Cas was bending him over the Impala, and doing things with his tongue that made the taller man scream for mercy. And then scream for him not to stop. 

Even if the bastard was waving the damn cap in the air and yelling 'yee-hie!'.


	15. Sunday 15th July

There were a few sights Dean particularly enjoyed in this world. His husband. His husband during sex. Pie. His husband's pie. Extended family.

And now added to that list was the sight of his least favorite people stalking out of church in a huff, dragging their kids behind them.

“I do not think that the Menzies took the reverend's sermon on loving thy neighbor all that well”, Cas commented dryly. “Especially as he kept stopping every few minutes to stare straight at them.”

“Everyone knows they're the estate bigots”, Dean huffed. “Serves them right if their feathers are ruffled.”

He tensed when he realized just where Cas' hand had gotten to.

“Cas!” he hissed. “We're in church!”

“A perfect place to get debauched by your own angel, eh?” Cas smirked. 

+~+~+

The drive home seemed longer than usual, and Dean was so hard with his husband's teasing that even getting out of the car was an issue. And once they were inside and in their bedroom, all Dean could think of was like where the hell did Cas get a dog-collar from, and Cas dressed as a priest is sucking me off, and..... yup, at that point Dean pretty much stopped thinking, as most of his brain functions had shut up shop for the day. Cas, who had insisted they dress up nicely for church, who had stood there next to Dean signing hymns and saying prayers, now down on his knees in front of him sucking him off as if his life depended on getting an A+ in Sucking (What Little Remained Of) Dean Winchester's Brains Out Through His Dick. 

Cas did that thing with his tongue that should have been illegal in all fifty states, and Dean came with a wail of pleasure.

"If I was a bad husband", Cas purred, "I'd remind you of this when we're in church next week!"

Dean moaned as his husband returned to 'work'.


	16. Monday 16th July

“Are you taking any time off this week?” Cas asked that morning. 

His husband looked at him in surprise.

“Hadn't planned to”, he said cautiously, wondering if he'd forgotten some important date again. “Should I have been?”

“Your brother finishes college the week after next”, Cas pointed out. “I know he might want to stay with friends perhaps, but would he not want to stay with us for a bit?”

Dean stared at him in shock. Fuck! He had completely forgotten.

Cas chuckled.

“I made out a list of all the stuff we might need”, he said consolingly. “I folded it up and put it in with your lunch. You can read it at work, and make any additions or notes before we plan what we need to get. Though first, perhaps you should make sure he wants to be here?”

Thank God for such a clued-up (and well-hung!) husband!

+~+~+

Dean texted Sammy before he left for work, but his brother did not reply all day, which was annoying. It meant that they could not go ahead and buy stuff, although on the upside at least Dean knew what stuff he had to buy. So much of it, as well!

He decided that Cas deserved an extra special blow-job in gratitude that night. He ignored the little voice in his head which snarked that that was as much as (if not more than) a gift for him than his husband. It may have been sort of right, but it was the thought that counted, dammit!

Yes it was!


	17. Tuesday 17th July

“Dean?”

Dean looked up in surprise. He knew Cas had a long prep and marking period in the middle of the day with lectures at either end, but it was still a surprise to see him at the garage.

“Cas? Something wrong?”

His husband came over and leaned on the desk.

“That's my line”, he said with a half-smile. “Bobby texted me and said you seemed down for some reason.”

Dean silently cursed his way too observant surrogate father.

“Sammy texted back”, he said ruefully. “He wants to spend the whole holiday at Jess' place in Cali; she's got him a place on a project she's working on, and it lasts all the way until term starts again.”

“And you wanted him home?” Cas smiled.

“He's a grown man”, Dean huffed. “He can make his own decisions.”

“Why don't we use our road-trip to take in Cali, and spend a day with him?” Cas suggested. “We have two weeks, so we could still see Yellowstone. And go to the beach.”

“Mmm”, Dean mused. “You as a sexy lifeguard again. And this time, just for me!”

Cas ran a hand up his front. Dean shuddered.

“Then tonight, I'd better wear the short shorts”, he grinned. “Just to make sure they fit, of course!”

And with that he was gone, leaving his husband hard and unsatisfied. Until later, anyway.

+~+~+ 

It was just Dean's luck that Andrea happened to walk past on the opposite sidewalk at the precise moment he had picked up the boogie-board and was headed to pick up the mail he'd forgotten earlier. She waved to him and carried on, and he sighed in relief.

Then he heard her stop, and turned round to see her leaning on the lamp-post laughing. Cow!


	18. Wednesday 18th July

It wasn't just in the LARP arena that Cas had proven to be a master tactician. Dean should have known better than to underestimate his husband, but some people have to find things out the 'hard' way.

The expanding cock-ring Cas had gotten them (him) was amazing. It worked by clicking out one move at a time, so the wearer didn't rupture themselves with too violent or sudden an orgasm. But it also came with a remote, which could loosen or tighten it at an impressive range (Charlie, the harridan, had even managed to wire it into Dean's phone so Cas could control it on his husband from his office a mile away. The joys of satellite technology!). 

Cas was now holding said remote, sat there fully clothed watching TV whilst casually jerking a naked Dean all the way to an orgasm that only that damned ring was preventing. He felt like one of those champagne bottles on the old cartoons, about to erupt spectacularly

“So”, Cas said far too casually “how was your day, Dean?”

He couldn't know. No way could the sneaky little fucker know. If any of his co-workers had blabbed on him, they'd be being buried out back amongst the junkers some time tomorrow.

Cas chuckled darkly.

“You have a certain look about you when you're guilty, Dean Winchester”, he growled. “So I know you did something you're either ashamed or embarrassed over today. And you are not coming until you tell me.”

Dean whined, but the damn ring held. Cas had locked it, the bastard.

“Some blonde came into the garage and hit on me whilst I was doing her oil change”, he grunted. “Cas!”

“Are you sure you only offered her an oil change?” Cas asked dryly.

Dean's reply was a keening noise which would have made a lot more sense coming from a walrus. He shook his head violently. Cas smirked at him and raised the remote into the air.

“Come!” he said, clicking it.

And in the name of all that was holy, Dean came, his come flying all over the room and the blanket that Cas, with his typical foresight, had placed on the floor. Then the mechanic sank back exhausted into the couch.

“Hot damn!” he managed eventually.

“You are when you come like that”, Cas grinned. “Now, I want more details, or I'm tightening the ring back down and setting you up for Round Two!”

Dean cried. But they were tears of joy.


	19. Thursday 19th July

This was ridiculous. Dean was a grown man. He could survive a few extra hours without his husband.

But he didn't want to!

As part of their main English exam, each of Cas' students had to give a ten-minute talk on a subject of their own choosing, to an audience (Cas) who they were to assume knew nothing about it. It only made up a tiny fraction of their overall mark but one low number set in their list of marks would stand out, so they were all understandably nervous. At least they had the compensation of only having to go into college for their presentation and then getting the rest of the day off. Cas had to stay late to fit them all in, and remain awake through endless rounds of people droning on about subjects he probably had little interest in. 

The very small upside was that Dean had been able to persuade his husband to make it into a pizza night, as Cas would be too tired to cook by the time he got home, and Dean would take any excuse for meaty goodness. And for some pizza! But it also meant getting home and then having three very long Cas-less hours, pottering around the house with not much to do.

The dumb thing was, Dean spent the whole day away from his husband, yet having their already limited evening time reduced seemed horribly painful. But at long last, he heard that damned pimpmobile juddering into the garage, and immediately used speed-dial to order his and Cas' regular from the nearest pizza joint. Perfect timing, because he finished just as Cas walked through the door, enabling Dean to charge across the room and pull his tired husband into a smothering hug. The noise Dean made on contact would have destroyed any pride he had had left, but where Cas was concerned he had only love.

They must have just stood there for some considerable time, because the next thing Dean remembered was the doorbell going, indicating that their pizza was here. He reluctantly loosened his grip on his scruffy husband, and took one last glorious inhale of that heavenly scent before rushing off to the front door, then rushing back to pull on his dressing-gown (one pizza delivery service had already blacklisted them, even though the delivery girl had left Dean her number, which he had pointedly burnt in Cas' presence).

“So”, Cas said when he got back with their boxes and had then promptly buried himself in his husband's arms a second time. “Miss me?”

“Meh, a bit”, Dean said, not blushing.

Cas, being a true angel, left it there.


	20. Friday 20th July

If Dean ever found the idiot who, on the last day of the exams at Cas' college had decided to set off the fire alarm, then he'd solve their attitude problem by setting them on fire and seeing how they liked it! 

Despite his schedule Cas had still hoped to be home before Dean that evening, and had promised to bake him a pie for the weekend. But that would have required him to stop on the way home for the ingredients, which because he was delayed he now didn't had time for. Which in turn was why Dean had got a text apologizing, and asking him if he wanted to pick up the ingredients himself. That a frazzled and overly stressed Cas was thinking of Dean's pie at a time like this – well, Dean may have had a quiet sniffle in the office. But it was a manly sniffle.

It was a Friday, which meant that someone would go out for burgers or pizza at lunch (Dean had the lunch Cas had packed for him as well, but he still took his turn to get food for the others). It was actually Cain's turn to go today, but that morning he had managed to drop a wrench on his foot and was still limping. He offered to go anyway, but Dean stepped in. And perhaps he'd sacrifice his principles and pick up a store-bought pie whilst he was out. 

However, two doors down from the burger bar was another shop.....

+~+~+

Cas yawned as he stumbled into the dark kitchen, then blinked in confusion. The table was actually properly laid, with candles flickering away into the gloom, and in the middle of the table was his favorite red velvet cake, which had been iced with the words 'Thank God That's Over!' And Dean was standing at the stove, gloriously naked except for that ridiculous frilly apron, smiling nervously at him.

“Your favorite pasta bake for dinner tonight”, he said quietly. “You deserve it, Cas.”

Castiel Winchester did not cry. He did, however, drop his bag and almost run into his husband's arms, which welcomed to receive him and patted his back gently as he sobbed out his thanks for such a wonderful, caring husband. Who may or may not have shed a tear or two himself. Just in sympathy, of course.


	21. Saturday 21st July

Dean sighed unhappily as he listened to the heavy rain continuing to beat against their huge bay bedroom window. Bloody weather!

Normally Dean didn't mind what came down from the heavens, but today he was suffering a severe case of blue balls. The heavy rain had started just after Cas has gotten in exhausted and tired the night before, and even his thank-you to Dean for the wonderful meal waiting for him had been slow and sensual (not that his husband had any objection to that!). But Dean had been looking forward to a week of hot sex, instead of which – zip!

The reason was the young idiot currently occupying their spare room, namely Mr. Kevin Tran. Despite being a genius with an IQ off the scale, he'd been dumb enough to try to open his bedroom window during the height of last night's thunderstorm, and the thing had been blown out of his hand and smashed. Before he and his mother could get any cover over it his room was soaked, which had led Mrs. Tran to ask if he could sleep over at the Winchesters'.

To make matters worse, Kevin's genius meant that, unlike Cas' other students, he had some extra exams this week for which he needed peace and quiet to study. So Cas, ever helpful, had offered to have Kevin over all day whilst his house was repaired. All freakin' day! And although the repairmen were coming over today, his soaked bed would have to be dried out in the garage, which meant they were stuck with the cockblock until Monday. 

Dean. Wanted. Sex. Now!

“We could still do it”, Cas whispered cheekily, “provided you volunteer to be the one to explain to Mrs. Tran why we traumatized her son.”

Dean shuddered. He was not afraid of the little woman per se, but..... yeah, actually he was.

“No thanks”, he muttered dejectedly. “I'll just suffer in silence.”

“That'd be a first!” Cas said cheekily. “At least there is a bright side.”

“What bright side?” Dean asked sourly.

“You get to spend a long, long time wondering just how I'm gonna make it up to you 'come' Monday”, Cas said, even managing the awful air-quotes as he slipped out of bed.

And now Dean had an even bigger hard-on! Fuck his life!


	22. Sunday 22nd July

Cas was enjoying this, Dean thought bitterly. His husband was a tease at the best of times, and this was not the best of times by any stretch of the imagination.

Cas knew that Dean was a very tactile person, and he would often give his husband little touches when they were together. But now the little touches went much further, Cas' hand straying dangerously close to the sort of territory that was gonna make Dean come in his pants. Or was that the idea? Was he trying to make his husband do just that? Fuck!

Kevin was mostly up in Cas' study, working away at whatever, so Cas had full rein to reduce his husband to a quivering wreck. And he did just that, until Dean was actually growling at him to stop. Which was of course the precise moment when Kevin came downstairs, heard him, and went back up a hell of a lot quicker. If he went home and told his mother about that – well, hopefully Dean's life insurance would see Cas right.

And to cap it all the repair work had overrun, so the men were still across the road. Honestly, repairing one bloody window! It was hardly rocket science!

Mrs. Tran came over with some cakes as a thank-you that evening (and possibly to see if her son had been traumatized by the pair of them), so Cas suggested they all go out for dinner. That was one of the things that drove Dean mad about his husband; he could socialize and make polite conversation with anyone, then come home and reduce Dean to a quivering wreck in minutes. But not tonight, oh no. Tonight they were babysitting.

“Consider it practice for Ben's visit”, Cas said as he changed. “We're gonna have a lot less time for sex with him around.”

“Not making it seem attractive, Cas”, Dean groused.

“Then I'll just have to make the sex we do have count more, by making it as filthy and memorable as possible”, Cas said sweetly. “See you downstairs, Dean.”

+~+~+

Dean had to quickly beat one off in the shower. And from the knowing smirk on his husband's face, he knew that damned well! Sexy bastard!


	23. Monday 23rd July

“Ye Gods, what now?”

Dean stared at his husband in exasperation. They had just seen Kevin Tran driven off in his mum's car as she was taking him to college; as it was the last week of term Cas didn't have to go in until later. And Dean was sure Bobby wouldn't mind too much if his head mechanic was a bit late for something important. Such as releasing the build-up of pressure in Dean's seriously blue balls. 

And now Cas wanted him to wait?

His husband smiled at him.

“I just thought you should know beforehand that I phoned Bobby last night”, he said. “I arranged for you to go in an hour or two later this morning, and work through lunch to make up for it.”

“Oh”, Dean said confused. “Uh, why?”

Cas gave him a look that was positively feral.

“Upstairs!” he snarled. “Now!”

+~+~+

God, they had to have visitors over more often if this was the effect it had on his husband, because Cas was rough with a capital 'r', just as Dean liked it. He barely prepped his husband before pushing his way inside him, and Dean moaned at the delicious pain as he was forcibly stretched open by his husband's Magic Cock™. And there was no teasing this time; Cas went straight for Dean's prostate, at the same time as jerking him off with his free hand until Dean came with a shout. 

And Cas just kept on, not coming himself and still doing things to Dean's insides that were blowing what remained of his mind.

“Mine!” Cas hissed. “I wanna make you come at least three times before I mark you, and then you're wearing a plug all day, just so you know you're all mine!”

Dean managed a single nod before his second orgasm hit. He passed out after his third, just as Cas came inside him.

+~+~+

Krissy just shook her head at what was left of him, but thankfully didn't comment. Though the damned woman did smirk, especially when Dean took rather longer than usual when sitting down. He would have said something, but she had taken one look at him and proffered a cushion, so he held back. 

He needed that damn cushion!


	24. Tuesday 24th July

“I hate the last week of college”, Cas groused at breakfast that morning. “Nearly all the exams are over, and the students just don't wanna know.”

“They being disruptive?” Dean asked. “Do I need to drop by with a wrench to remind them to behave?”

“Only if you wanna have to go back to the garage with me having fucked you in my office again”, Cas said calmly. 

Dean spluttered his coffee across the table, and his husband chuckled.

“You teach kids with that mouth?” Dean managed eventually.

“I do a lot of things with that mouth”, Cas said primly. “On the table, Dean.”

“What?”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him, and Dean quickly shucked his dressing-gown and scrambled on top of their (thankfully sturdy) kitchen table. He was barely on his back before Cas had taken his cock in his mouth, and was making him hard so quickly that Dean actually felt light-headed as the blood left his upper brain for his lower one. Somehow Cas managed to maneuver two chairs so Dean could position his feet on them, but any relief that gave was gone when Cas then used his hand to tickle Dean beneath the balls with one hand and tweak his nipple with the other. The mechanic managed one garbled moan before he came with a shout.

Cas pulled off him, wiped his mouth and smirked.

“And that, Dean Winchester, is what I do with my mouth!”

“Fuck!”

“Oh, you want that as well?” Cas said in mock surprise. “Okay.”

Dean's eyes widened. 

+~+~+

Krissy just shook her head at him. And yeah, she smirked again!

“Cushion is in the large desk drawer”, she quipped. “Probably a good place to keep it.”

He scowled, but had to agree. And sat down very, very slowly!


	25. Wednesday 25th July

Cas' last actual lecture had been yesterday, the day he had sucked his husband off on the kitchen table and then fucked him long and hard before strolling off to work looking like a cat that had totally fucked up a canary's world view. Which was pretty damn accurate, really! Today he only had marking and paperwork to do, tomorrow there was a set of classes filling students in on paperwork they needed for whatever they were moving on to, and on Friday there was just the graduation ceremony.

Oh fuck, the graduation ceremony, Dean thought with a shudder. That meant Cas wearing those sexy long black robes and that mortar-board. Which meant Professor Cas at home that evening. He didn't know whether his butt was trembling in fear or anticipation. Probably both.

Once they'd had breakfast, Dean set about getting ready to go to work. Cas, to his surprise, was still in the kitchen, getting out all sorts of ingredients.

“You making pie, Cas?” Dean asked hopefully. His husband smiled.

“Yes”, he said, “and I suppose you forgot again.”

Fuck, why did he do that? He knew full well what it did to Dean when his husband worried about having forgotten something or other! It was not as if it happened all the time. Much.

“The men are coming to fit your new hardwood floor tomorrow and Friday”, Cas reminded him. “Apparently they have to glue down some sort of base first, then give it twelve hours to dry before fitting the actual floorboards. It's all measured up, so hopefully it won't take long. But we will only have limited access to the kitchen in that time, so I'm making some meals beforehand.”

“Including pie”, Dean said, coming up to his husband.

“On the other hand, perhaps the holidays would be good time for us both to start a new diet....”

Dean stopped such nonsensical and dangerous thinking by kissing the end of that sentence out of his husband's mouth. Very, very thoroughly. Hell, he couldn't be too careful.


	26. Thursday 26th July

Because of the limited number of windows in the kitchen as a whole, Dean had gone for a medium-toned wood rather than the dark oak he would have preferred. But when he got home that evening, he discovered that even high-quality floors had the odd downside. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“What the hell is that?” he demanded.

Cas had set up in the living-room, but even with the kitchen door closed, the smell of whatever crap they were using to fix the base for the floor was leaking through. And P-U, it was vile!

“That's the fixer”, Cas said ruefully, offering Dean a sandwich. “They've left the door open into the garage so some of it should seep into there, but it is not pleasant.”

Dean looked mournfully at the plate of sandwiches on the table before him. No pie, and even the bag of chips accompanying it had been half-used already. Cas chuckled.

“This is just a snack”, he said. “I thought we'd have this, spend a couple of hours here, then go out for a meal.”

“On a Thursday?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Better than putting up with that awful smell”, Cas said. “And by the time we come back it'll be bedtime, once we remake the bed.”

“You've not made the bed?” That was surprising.

Cas looked at him shrewdly.

“I did”, he growled. “But as I said, we now have a couple of hours to unmake it again.....”

The happy little yip that came out of Dean Winchester's mouth as he raced out of the room was, if one used a somewhat elastic definition, sort of manly. Ish.

Oh who was he kidding?


	27. Friday 27th July

Life is full of disappointments and setbacks, so Dean Winchester did not pout or sulk when he got home that evening and did not find his sexy husband wearing the black robes and mortar-board (or better still, just the mortar-board!). He did not.

Much.

“You really are hopeless!” Cas sighed, though he had a smile as he said it.

“What?” Dean asked, looking down at his brand spanking new hardwood floor. Which he had been really hoping to christen with some spanking.

“You forgot when you chose this that they did advise only limited use of the surface for the first twenty-four hours after laying”, Cas reminded him. “Or did you actually read that far when you were salivating about having a manly floor of your own?”

“Better than pink”, Dean muttered defensively.

“We can still paint it later”, Cas said cheerily, somehow missing his husband's look of abject horror at that suggestion. “But I thought that bearing in mind what I have planned for tomorrow, it would be best to follow those guidelines and give the floor time to settle in.”

“What's tomorrow?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas was suddenly very close to him, and his eyes were dark.

“I intend to drag the table to the middle of the room, get you naked, bend you over it, and spank you whilst I wear my cap and robes”, Cas said darkly. “Then, whilst your butt is glowing red enough to be seen from space, I will fuck you raw and make you come all over your nice, new floor. Repeatedly. Any questions?”

Dean let out a strangled moan.

“I'll take that as a no”, Cas smiled.


	28. Saturday 28th July

The only truly bad moment of the day came around lunchtime, when the doorbell rang. Dean was lying prone on his brand-new floor, his butt as Cas had foretold red enough to be seen by those boys up on the International Space Station if they looked hard enough. It should have been damn uncomfortable, but Dean was totally blissed out by the spanking Cas had dealt out to him moments before, and the rough and angry fucking that had followed. God, he was one lucky son of a bitch!

Then he recognized the voice of the caller, and frowned. Delilah Menzies of all people; talk about bad timing! He couldn't make out her words, but thankfully she left after a few minutes.

“What the hell did she want?” he muttered into his new floor.

“She's concerned that her daughter went to a party last night and hasn't come home yet”, Cas said. “She texted this morning, but did not say where she was.”

“Probably with that biker boyfriend of hers”, Dean muttered. “Her bit of rough.”

He yelped when a few drops of cold water fell onto his still sore butt.

“Some like it rough”, Cas said darkly. “Time for Round Three, Dean.”

“Oh fuck!”

“As you wish.”

Some day, Dean thought, his mouth was going to stop getting him into trouble. Though hopefully not any time soon!

+~+~+

Undoubtedly one of the best things about the new floor was posting some pictures of it on their Facebook page, and almost immediately getting a snark from Sammy that Dean had spilled some mayo on it already. When Dean texted back as to that no, it was definitely not mayo, his brother's eventual response was a long chain of exclamation marks, followed by a threat to disown him!


	29. Sunday 29th July

Cas, being Cas, had what amounted to a military campaign laid out for Mrs. Andrews' visit the following weekend, which he insisted on discussing with Dean. His husband, whose abused butt was too sore even for the softest silken panties, could only moan his approval.

“And Ben asks if he can bring his favorite toy, GI Joe”, Cas said.

“No probs”, Dean said.

“I saw a very nice military fort for sale the other day”, Cas said. “But such things are hideously expensive, for what they are. I thought that you would like to make something that you and Ben could design together, so it would be totally his.”

“Sounds good.”

He did not catch Cas' smirk as his husband headed to the shower. Just as he was leaving, Cas added:

“Or I could buy the one from IKEA.”

He could hear the yelp of horror as he disappeared into the bathroom where, just seconds later, he was joined by a husband determined to talk him out of such dangerous thinking. And Cas took a lot of convincing.

Fortunately!

+~+~+

The only thing Dean didn't like about the 'child-proofing' he'd done throughout the house was the gates on the stairs. He was sure he hadn't said anything to Cas about them but something must have given him away, for later that day Cas handed him one extra job. To fit four rubber plates, two to each gate. They were all designed to look like a cartoon black Chevy '67 Impala, with a cheery grin on its front. Cas must have ordered them specially. God, his husband was perfect!

At least that was what Dean had thought until he had finished and couldn't find his husband, eventually tracking him down to the garage, where on this hot day the little nerd had stripped down to just his trench-coat and a pair of blue panties. And was lying on the Impala's back seat prepped and ready for his husband. The sneaky little bastard might be trying to end Dean through sex, but yeah. Totally perfect!


	30. Monday 30th July

Dean had one more week at work before his holiday, which would run throughout all of August (he had asked just for the first two weeks off for his road-trip, but Cas had told Bobby about Ben's visit, and the old man had insisted that provided Dean caught up with any paperwork when he got back, he should take the whole month off). It also meant he had to put in some extra hours this week to get ahead.

Cas was also busy, saying he was going to take this week (his own paperwork aside) to give the house a deep clean through. Dean privately thought that his husband kept things pretty much spotless all the time as it was, but he said nothing. If it made Cas happy, so be it.

He had slightly overlooked the effect it would have on himself.

+~+~+

It had been a stressful day. Because both Cain and Ash were off, Dean had had to help out in the garage (thank God for Cas' wonderful healing balm!), and as a result had got very little paperwork done. He was feeling tired and sweaty when he trudged into the kitchen, and found Cas cleaning their stove.

Cleaning their stove, wearing only his favorite blue panties. Dean staggered as every drop of his blood left his upper brain at high speed and headed for his lower one.

“You mean to say”, he panted, suddenly out of breath, “that all the time I've been at work today, you've been going around the house wearing nothing but those? Your last text said you were cleaning hard!”

Cas wiggled his butt before coming out of the stove and turning to smile at his husband. Dean realized with what remained of his upper brain that, strictly speaking, his husband had told the truth. Sorta.

“Certainly gave the mailman a show!” Cas said, palming himself with a knowing smirk.

“C'mere!” 

“Gotta catch me first!” Cas laughed, dodging round the very solid table.

+~+~+

Dean did (eventually). And his day was a whole lot better!


	31. Tuesday 31st July

One of the things that never ceased to amaze Dean about his husband was all that power in his perfect body. Cas was slightly shorter and about twenty pounds lighter than him (Dean's advantage was nearly all muscle, shut up!), yet his angel loved nothing more than to have Dean sleeping full on top of him, sometimes but not always with his dick inside him. And if he used Dean like an alarm clock and then a blanket, well, his husband had less than zero objections!

Cas sighed happily, and clenched his ass muscles around his husband's spent cock. Dean would have loved to fuck him some more, but he wasn't a teenager any more, and even Dean Winchester needed some recovery time, especially when he had an angel who kept sexing him out.

“Some of us have to go into work”, Dean muttered. “Ya gonna let me go?”

“No!” Cas said defiantly. “I worked hard yesterday, cleaning the house and then letting you fuck me.”

“Seem to recall I did most of the work there, Cas.”

“Only when you caught me. “And I will not be wearing those panties around the house today.”

“Pity”, Dean sighed, nestling into his husband even more and kissing his broad back. “I'd have enjoyed sitting at the computer and thinking of that.”

“I won't be wearing them because you're gonna wear them to work”, Cas said smugly. “I'll be at home, wearing your green pair.”

Okay, apparently there were some things that could get Dean hard in short order, after all!

+~+~+

There was an accident on the road home that blocked it completely, so Dean had to drive back into and halfway round town to reach home from the other direction. He was tired, frustrated and horny by the time he finally stumbled through the front door. There was pizza, there was pie, and all through it there was his husband, giving him the sort of looks that made Dean Winchester feel like all that mushy chick-flick crap might not be quite so awful after.....

“Sex now?” Cas asked.

+~+~+

Half an hour later Dean was fast asleep, a broken but ecstatically happy man.


End file.
